


Metroid: The Chaos Chronicals!

by orphan_account



Series: Metroid: The Chaos Chronicals! [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ridley. A Space Pirate, and a purple dragon. Strong, and highly intelligent. But, he is still mortal. After a beat down, he meets a mysterious figure, who offers a quite intriguing deal!





	1. PROLOUGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Ridley duke it out, while the latter gives his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this! My ACTUAL first attempt at a good fanfic.

RIDLEY's POINT OF VIEW!

 

I was sitting there, in the lowest area of Norfair. I had successfully stolen the Metroid hatchling, and fled to our rebuilt Space Pirate stronghold on Zebes. I know she followed me here. 

I sat there waiting. There where plenty of Zebesian Pirates, and other hostile creatures that would try to kill the hunter, but they where only delaying the inevitable. I knew the hunter will prevail. After all, she had been the only one who could defeat me in battle. How many times was this now? About 3. The only reason I almost managed her death back on Ceres, was because she foolishly deactivated all her equipment. I always come back though. 

The hatchling was currently in the re-built Tourian. MB (whom is a rebuilt Mother Brain) is working on cloning it. Last update she(?) gave me was on the failed clones, dubbed Mochtroids. They still lied in the laboratories of Maridia.

I heard footsteps. I say a bright flash, and the yellow hatch guarding my room opened. Samus walked through. She hopped down, not seeing me due to a strange power I developed. She noticed my eyes open. I unveiled the darkness around us, reveling myself with a battle cry.

"Ridley... I found you at last." The hunter growled at me, angrily.

"Hello, Sammy girl." I replied.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, and fired a charged shot at me. I had never seen this beam before. It seemed to have the properties of the Ice and Wave beams, which I have seen here combine before, no surprise there. But, there was something else. I was flying in place contemplating this. Big mistake. I screeched in pain as it hit me.

It was pure agony. Like every part of me, inside and out, where sat ablaze, yet stabbed by the sharpest ice sickles! Time seemed to slow to a crawl. It's pain could be compared to a semi truck slamming a fly into a wall, yet it survived. Finally, the pain stopped.

I was seeing red.

"What was THAT?!?" I shouted at her. I gave her no time to respond however. I started swirling my tail in circles, and flung it out at her. She dodged, so I started slamming my tail into the ground and bouncing towards her. One of my attacks collided, and sent her into a wall. She sent another charge shot at me, which I dodged. I flew down, and grabbed her. I proceeded to lift her into the air until I was almost at the ceiling. I started jamming my tail into her helmet as hard as I could, while simultaneously spewing all my rage from my throat at her, in the form of fire balls. I felt a concussive blast into my chest.

It hurt, a lot! But I recognized that feeling. It was a super missile. She fired them one at a time at me as I flew around, and dodged what I could. I blasted hit some away with my tail! When she ran out, she started firing normal missiles at me. They where less powerful, but she managed to pump a good amount into my flesh. She had less cool-down on these. I felt her rapid firing them into every part of me she could.

Samus leapt up into the air, and slammed her arm cannon into my torso. She charged it up, and sent another charge shot into me. It felt less like a semi this time, and more akin to... A Monte Carlo I'd say? She used her morphing ball technique and dropped a Power Bomb. I felt the wave of extreme heat pass through me, leaving permanent damage.

With one last howl of rage, Samus fired all her remaining missiles into me. I howled, and my flesh ripped and my body broke into pieces, and burnt to ash.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took longer than I expected! Please, comment your thoughts! I'll try to reply to everyone, and take suggestions in the future. I already have a plot worked out sorta, This chapter was to introduce my writing style, and give context to when this takes place, and how some stuff works.


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley is in an unfamiliar place. Why is he here, though?

RIDLEY's POINT OF VIEW

I woke up in an unfamiliar place... It was completely white, save for the stretch of black that ran across what I assumed was the ground.

"W-where am I?" I sputtered. When suddenly, I saw something raising out of the ground.

"What is that?!" I screeched as I flew backwards in alarm.

"Not a who, but a what." It replied as it rose completely from the ground. It was pitch black, but had shape. It was a rotund, mustached figure. It also had a cape.

"Then w-" I started before being cut off with a "-BUT who I am doesn't matter".

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

It started it's reply.

"See, I'm stuck in a reality, which is not the one I'm not from. My associate taught me how to send myself partially into other dimensions. BUT, there is a catch. I can only send my shadow, and send my voice. Not much else. I asked my associate who he thought could help me fully, and they recommended you. There is an ancient power that can bring me here fully, so I have a proposition. Will you help me?" He monologued boringly.

"And what will I get in return?" I questioned in response.

"I will serve you, by building countless robots for any purpose you may need them to serve. But a warning, time passes faster here. It may have been years since when you died and came here." He answered.

"...Alright, it's a deal." I stated flatly.

He laughed joyfully.

"Good! Now, here is what I need!"

...

SAMUS's POINT OF VIEW

Everything I had done led up to this. Countless fights, near death experiences, and moments of utter terror. I input the code into the computer, and pressed the 'RUN' button.  
And then confirming my action, I heard the irritating monotone voice of the station main computer.

"PROPULSION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. DESTINATION: PLANET SR388"

Summoning the power of my speed booster, I shot a plasma shot at the hatch leading to the exit of the room. I ran through it just as it finished opening.

"THREE MINUTES UNTIL DESTINATION"

Dang, I was expecting less time! I hopped off the ledge, doing a somersault and landed safely on the ground. I shot open yet another hatch and strode through. I started to contemplate my time on the B.S.L. Station. After being hunted by the SA-X, discovering the secret Metroid breeding program, and that Adam's mind was uploaded to a computer, I was gonna be scared for the rest of my frickin' life!

The elevator I hadn't realized I got on finished it's slow descent. I ran through a few more rooms, and eventually made it into the docking bay. But, my ship was missing!

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL DESTINATION"

After chucking a few 'sentence enhancers', I saw it. A giant Metroid husk. Then it happened.

An Omega Metroid slammed through the wall, and let out a battle cry! I ran up to it, and fired a few diffusion missiles into it's torso. It swiped at me, which I dodged with my morph-ball ability. But, it soon caught me with a swipe! I was sent hurdling back into the wall. I heard the alarm of my low energy, and realized I was only at three! I couldn't move after a blow like that. But then, it happened.

A core X floated into the room and took the SA-X's shape. MY shape. It started fending off the Metroid, until taking a particularly nasty swipe! That was brutal, even for MY standards! It reverted back into it's X form, and floated over to me. I jumped up, and absorbed it. I felt the power rushing back to me as I reclaimed what was rightfully mine!

"THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL DESTINATION"

I enjoyed it's cries of pain as I unloaded my ice beam into it's body. Eventually, it exploded. My ship floated back in, and I boarded it, and the the station entered the atmosphere. I sat there staring until it crashed into the planet, creating a huge explosion! I jammed the ship into light speed and flew as far away as possible.

... 

That perfect military mind... The wisdom of Adam Malkovich continued to serve even after death. Until today, I had no idea that the minds of leaders and scientists were frequently uploaded to computers. My incredible reunion with Adam may have saved the universe...

But how will the beings of the universe view our resolve? I doubt they will understand what we did... the danger we barely averted. They will hold tribunals and investigations. They will hold us responsible. Adam understood this, and he spoke to me in my anger...

"Do not worry. One of them will understand. One of them must." He said to me.

I've reflected upon his words, and I see the wisdom in them. We are all bound by our experiences. They are the limits of our consciousness.

But in the end, the human soul will ever reach for the truth... This is what Adam taught me.

Just one detail still bothers me. This ship can only be started manually. Yet, before I faced the Omega Metroid, the ship moved on its own, guided by someone's hands. Is it possible? Adam...?

"Lady, what's troubling you?" He questioned. Before could respond, he head essentially read my mind.

"You wonder how I started the ship? Just think about it. They lent me a hand..." He said. I glanced at the display screen, and saw the Etecoons and Dachoras sleeping soundly in the storage room.

I smiled, and deactivated my suit. My dubbed 'Zero Suit' was torn in places, reveling wounded and burnt skin and flesh. I briefly wondered how this had happened, until I remembered. The wave and plasma beams. Sun of a gun! I walked into the storage room, and laid with my back against the wall. I snuggled with the Etecoons and Dachoras.   
Soon, I fell into a restless sleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll that took a bit to write! It was just some plot setup, and more setting stuffs. As you probably have gathered, this takes place at the end of fusion. Any suggestions are welcome, as well as opinions!


	3. A new world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus arrives at a planet to chill out chill out. Little did she know, her long time rival was there, too.

SAMUS's POINT OF VIEW

I decided to take refuge on a near by planet. I saw one the seemed habitable, so I had Adam scan it.

"That's... Planet 265-F." He said.

"Does it have an actual name? Besides just a numbering." I questioned.

"Yes, it is called Mobius." He said.

I nodded, and plugged a small device into the ship. I downloaded Adam onto it, and plugged it into my suit.

"Lady, what did you do, might I ask?" He asked.

"Just taking you with me."

...

After about an hour we entered the atmosphere. I put up my shielding, as not to burn up. My ship descended to the planets surface, stopping about a meter in the air.

After materializing my Power Suit, I ran and leaped off the ship. I did a few somersaults, and landed one one knee: one arm back, arm cannon pressed firmly on the ground. Man, that NEVER gets old! But it was short lived, as I heard a shout.

"Look out guys, it's one of Eggman's robots!" I heard someone shout. I sensed something coming at me, so I leaped into the air and did a flip to avoid it. As I was falling, I saw a spiky blue ball roll through where I just was! I landed with a thud, and shot my ice beam at it. Luckily, it worked! I sighed in relief as I shot another ice beam at the creature behind me. I turned, and saw a... What WAS that? It appeared to be a fox... But it was yellow, stood on two feet, and had two tails.

The frosty fox fell to the ground and the ice dissipated. The blue thing managed to crack the ice and break free.

"Don't try that again." I deadpanned. I saw it uncurl, and it was... Not surprising. Some blue spiky critter, on two feet like before.

"I don't have time for this..." I said, and started walking off. The blue thing followed, and the yellow thing used it's tails... To..... Fly......... Whatever. I started jogging, and activated my speed booster. It managed to keep up though! Apparently these things had super powers too!

"Hey, you're pretty fast! But not as fast as me!" He taunted. I leaped over the cliff that was in front of us, and activated my space jump. Then, I saw the fox carrying the spiky thing, as stretched out and spared a look back. I managed to grab onto the ledge, but I felt the blue thing slam into me before I could react. I lost grip, and we both plummeted towards the water below. I activated my gravity suit and landed with a splash. Then, I saw the blue thing freaking out. Couldn't swim apparently. I couldn't let some poor creature drown, though.

I walked over to him, grabbed him by the hand, and space jumped to the surface, pulling it onto my back. It coughed and sputtered.

"Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let you drown."

"But, aren't you one of Eggman's robots?"

"No," I said as I proceeded to deactivate my power suit.

"I'm just a person."

"Woah! Ah, okay! Sorry, miss...?"

"Aran. Samus Aran."

"Miss Samus. Anyhow, what's the freaky deal with that armor? How did it just, vanish?!"

"Chozo technology. It's called a power suit. It's pretty much a walking weapon of mass destruction."

"Hah! Sounds cool! Maybe Tails up there could make you some adjustments!"

"Tails...?"

"Ah, sorry! Hadn't introduced myself yet. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive, and coolest to boot! I'm a hero on this planet."

"You already know my name, but I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter. I'm currently wanted for blowing up a space station, and a planet."

"You WHAT?!"

"It was for a good reason, but I'm not talking about it. I'm just going to hide out here."

"Uh, okay."

I climbed back up the cliff, and reactivated my suit as Sonic jumped off me. 'Tails' landed and prepared to attack.

"Woah, little buddy! Slow down! It's alright, she's cool." Sonic says (Ba-dum TSSSS).

"She...?"

"She's not a robot."

"Ah."

"It's my suit," I interjected.

"-and Sonic here says you could maybe give it some sprucing up?" I added.

"Ah, sounds fun! The name's Miles. But everyone calls me Tails!" He said.

"I can see why."

...

"Finished!" Tails exclaimed.

"'Bout time!" Sonic complained.

"Let's see what you made me" I said.

He handed me a glowing orb. I touched it, and it infused with my suit. -REP BEAM- This beam can be toggled on and off. It shoots a constant laser until it hits something. Not very powerful, but it can be used when you can't deliver enough damage all at once, or need to change temperature quickly. INCOMPATIBLE WITH WAVE BEAM, AND SPAZER LASER BEAM.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Your welcome!" He replied. When I heard a familiar roar. I looked outside the window, and saw Ridley forcing something onto. Crocomire?! I leaped outside and shot the thing with a missile. It exploded. I glared at Ridley. Yes, I have killed Crocomire before. But it's innocent. It didn't attack until I did, which I was forced to do. After Ridly, noticed me, he let out a roar. He charged and flung his tail towards me, which I dodged. It slammed into the door, smashing it into bits. Ridley flew in, and knocked Tails and Sonic off their feet. He smashed something open, and pulled out a shiny gem.

"That THING got the chaos emerald!!!" Sonic yelled in alarm!

Ridley flew back out the door and left us in the dust. I heard the Crocomire roar again, obviously upset about the whole situation. I rushed over to comfort it.

"There there, Croco." I said.

It roared once more, and backed off once it recognized me. It let out a whimper and backed into a wall.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did. I had no other choice, or the entire galaxy would be at stake."

It seemed to understand, and took a cautious step forward. I deactivated my suit. It seemed scared again, but it calmed down. I gave it a hug. It snuggled up to me slightly. I gently caressed it's sticky skin.

"You better now?" I asked.

It made a happy growling noise. I smiled. I proceeded to climb up it's body, and pet it on the nose.  
After I hopped down, I heard Sonic.

"Hey, what happened to you? You're all cut and stuff." He asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"What's that suit your wearing?"

"It's my Zero Suit."

"Fitting name, leaves zero to the imagination!"

I back handed him across the face, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm going to go back to my ship. Goodbye." I said as I turned to leave.

"Awww, already? Okay, see ya' Sammy." Tails said.

"Don't call me that."

...

I walked with Crocomire back to my ship, and re-equipped my suit.

"I'm impressed, lady. I never knew you where that good with animals." Adam said.

"Yeah. I guess I can't bare to see innocent creatures get hurt."

"Makes sense."

I helped Crocomire up and into my ship. I led him into the storage room, where I saw the Etecoons and Dachoras. They where happy to see me, but the Etecoons and Dachora hatchling seemed terrified at the sight of Crocomire.

"It's fine, he's nice."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this once took even longer than usual to write! It's much longer though. Anyway, see ya'll later! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave comments, weather opinions, suggestions or both!!


	4. Facing a Huge Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus decides to track down Ridley, and find out about more the Chaos Emeralds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend told me to insert them into this story, so I'mma put them in.

RIDLEY's POINT OF VIEW  
  
"I have gotten one of the Chaos Emeralds that you seek." I informed the shadow.  
  
"Good, as I have something for you! My newest and greatest creation." It said.  
  
"...Introducing, Goopy!"  
  
"Hoi!" Said the goo pony.  
  
"That thing is too cute to be able to take out Samus..." I said.  
  
"Nuh. I am stronk!" Said Goopy as she started to tear up.  
  
     I sighed.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Yeet!"  
  
...  
  
We found Samus in Station Square. Goopy ran at Samus to attack, but got splattered by a super missile. She's gonna feel that one in the morning.  
  
...  
  
SAMUS's POINT OF VIEW  
  
Out of all the things to be faced with, a goo thing? Ridley's lost his touch. I started chasing him, until I fell into a hole I didn't see. I fell for a good five seconds, before landing in a crouched position. I stood up and looked around. Green and purple rock all around. I activated my scan visor.  
  
"...Mystic Cave. This network of caves used to be smaller, but there is evidence of someone drilling, perhaps looking for something. Connected areas: Hill Top, Hidden Palace, Oil Ocean." My visor read.  
  
"Huh."  
  
...  
  
I was walking for about an hour, when I came across a long drop. Through my walk, I came across broken machinery, countless rings (which dissipated and restored my energy when I grabbed them), and other oddities. I also came across a sign post with Sonic's face emblazoned on it. But I didn't hear it hit the bottom when I kicked down some scrap metal. It probably wouldn't be safe to jump that.  
  
     I stepped back a couple times. I took a running leap, and grabbed onto a vine. Suddenly, a bridge dropped and smacked me down the hole, blocking my exit.  
  
...  
  
By the time I could see the ground rushing up to me I had already hit terminal velocity. I slammed into the ground, and saw static fill my visor. I ran a system diagnostic to check if anything was seriously damaged.  
  
"... ... ... ... ... Ice Beam corrupted. Wave Beam corrupted. Plasma Beam corrupted. Spazer Laser Beam corrupted. Space Jump fatally damaged. Gravity feature fatally damaged. Speed Booster slightly damaged. Diffusion Missile data lost. Energy Critical, suit deactivation recommended."  
  
     That was strange. I could understand stuff being damaged, but what could have corrupted my beams? Perhaps it was the strange energy source I can feel nearby. I deactivated my suit, and could again see clearly. There was light brown rock all around me. In the distance there where some rather pretty waterfalls. I turned my suit on for a quick scan.  
  
"H..d.n Pal.c."  
  
     Well that wasn't much to work with. But then, I realized something!  
  
"Adam! Are you okay?!" I asked in alarm. I heard static for a short while, then it cut out. I guess he could hear me at least. I turned into my morph ball form and let gravity carry me down the slope I was on. When I landed on flat ground, I rolled a bit before falling onto another ramp. I uncurled and used my speed booster to propel myself down the ramp. Due to the damage dealt to it, I couldn't enter the 'boost' mode. I did go faster than usual though.  
  
     When I reached the end, I jumped off and clung to a wall. I realized the wall was hollow, due to the noise it made. I entered morph ball form, and dropped a bomb before falling back to the ground. I uncurled, and watched the bomb explode. The wall cracked, and caved in. There was a cloud of dust.  
  
After it cleared I walked through, into the darkness. I activated my charge beam to give light, but then I saw it...

<https://drive.google.com/uc?id=0B4RJTRn9e-h9WUlyOHMyem02OXc>

 

     I gazed at the familiar sight. It was a Chozo Statue. I gingerly walked up to it, and released my charge blast into the ball in it's outstretched hands. I gladly took the offering.

SPIDER BALL OBTAINED. CLIMB UP WALLS AND CEILINGS IN MORPH BALL FORM.

 

     Sweet! That's all I could think. But then, the statue started to shake. It rumbled the whole room, knocking some stone lose and blocking the exit. The stone coating of the statue broke off, and then it stood up. It was a Torizo! It let out a roar and started walking towards me. I morph balled between it's legs, jumped, and shot an ice missile into it's face. It didn't do very much. I kept firing all I had at the beast, but it had no effect. It hit me with a swipe of it's claws, and sent me into the pool of water behind me! I kick climbed until I could mantel onto the edge. I pulled myself up. It roared and walked towards me again. I jumped over it when it got near. I formed a plan in my head.

 

     I activated my morph ball again, and rolled towards the wall. I sprang up with the spring ball, and clung to the wall with my spider ball. I rolled up to the ceiling and stuck to it. I proceeded to roll over the pool of water, and stop when I was at the middle of it. I dropped a bomb, and rolled out of the way. That caught the Torizo's attention. It leapt at me, but fell short and sank into the water. It then fell down face first, unable to move. It was over.

 

...

 

After bombing my way out of the room and exploring for a while, I came across something. It was... A chaos emerald? The red one. That was strange, I didn't expect to find one here. After picking it up, my suit glowed. All of the sudden, my energy was fully restored. Neat. Then, I heard a crash above me! Ridley flew in through the hole. He slammed his tail into me, taking 2 tanks worth of energy!

 

     I charged! I jumped into a screw attack and crashed into him. He screeched at me, and picked me up with his claws.

 

"How are you still alive?! I killed you years ago! Are you another clone?!" I questioned him.

 

"I don't know myself, but I'm certainly no clone. I'm the real deal." He replied smugly.

 

     He started spewing fire at me, while I shot ice missiles at him. They were not doing much, so I activated my rep beam and fired! After a few seconds, Ridley started screeching in pain, and dropped me, but grabbed me with his feet before I hit the ground. I decided to use a trick I haven't used in a long time. I went into morph ball and started charging my rep beam. I then released. It drained 15 power bombs, but combined them all into one blast. It started glowing, then it happened! A dome of intense nuclear energy spread out, but passed it's normal point! It kept going for 10 seconds, getting more intense, and draining more and more energy the whole time! Ridley was screeching in pain, having long since dropped me. All the water in the area has evaporated! It finally stopped, revealing fire everywhere! The evaporated water started pouring down as rain. It put out the fire, including the fire on Ridley. He was disfigured now.

 

     With a scream of pure rage, Ridley grabbed the chaos emerald! He started glowing, then the end of his tail glowed too! Ridley spun his tail in a circle a few times, the flung it at me! Before I could react, I felt it pierce through my power suit, and my chest! I screamed as I felt his tail come out my back, and breaking my spine. My armor deactivated. I looked down as Ridley pulled his blood covered tail from my chest. I fell to the ground. I heard rumbling, as the cave started collapsing! Chunks of rock broke off and fell around me as Ridley escaped. I smiled as I let out my final breaths.

 

"M-mom... Dad... Old Bird... I'll be there soon..." I croaked out. I closed my eyes as I felt the last of my life drain from my body.

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HOWLY SHIZ! I KILLED OFF SAMUS :OOOO  
> Now, I'm starting something new! In the end notes of every chapter, I'm going to paste what's on my clipboard, with ctrl+V! I never know what I leave on you, so it will be a surprise for all of us! Let's do it.
> 
> 00ff17
> 
> Oh hey, a color code!


	5. W_YZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B.S.L. station may have crashed into planet SR388, but said planet is still very much intact.

A group of Federation investigators and scientists where sent to SR388 for, well, investigation.

Apon arriving at the B.S.L. crash site, they saw different colored goop all over. X Parasites. Most where either yellow or green, with the occasional red. After taking a few samples, they came across a blue one. They sampled it, like always.

...

A couple months later, they had found success. There is a secret project started working on reviving X, and controlling them. They finally got one specimen to work! Then another, and eventually it got consistent. Apon completion of the revival process, they transformed into all sorts of things! From Horn Toads, to your everyday fruit fly.

When they tested the blue one, they discovered how big of a mistake this really was.

...

The scientists finally revived the blue one, which stood out to them the whole time. It transformed and, it was... An orange ball? It dropped something on the ground.

It started flashing and beeping, so the scientists rang the alarm! Within seconds, the culture tube was destroyed, and the scientists vaporized.

The SA-X walked into the control room, and killed everyone mercilessly. It opened the hatch, and strode out. After taking the guard's life with a missile to the face, it hopped up and slammed it's arm into an air vent, knocking it in. It entered morph ball mode, and sprung in. It decided to plan out it's escape route, from the limited map data it had. <https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4RJTRn9e-h9QTRlWDVtSnBueW8>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sax! This chapter was fun!
> 
> Anywaaaaaay, it's time for BLIND CLIPBOARD PASTING!!! The segment where I paste what's in my clipboard, with a quick CTRL+V! I usually don't know what's on there, so it's a surprise for both of us!
> 
> |8s
> 
> ...Honestly, I don't know what that is. Is that supposed to say lates? But there is a line thing... Oh, I remember! It's a face! Lol! Anyway, see ya next time, please comment, piece of cake out!


	7. Return of Samus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing the random paste at the beggining now, so adding pictures doesn't have to wait until the end, so let's go!
> 
>  
> 
> Aww man, didn't even have anything!

About a day after Samus's death and the revival of the SA-X.

 

The SA-X was walking through a cave. It was collapsed in parts, and the rock was charred. Water dripped from the ceiling, and it's suit detected strong amounts of radiation and an unknown energy in the stale air.

 

...

 

As it walked further into the cave, it came across a room that was mostly caved in. From what is could see, their was a figure in the middle. It ran, and leaped with a screw attack over the figure, before turning around and looking at it. It recognized the figure as Samus Aran. The SA-X knew it wasn't a copy of Samus herself, rather her Power Suit. It reverted back into it's core X form, and hovered over to the half decomposed body. It went into it, and fused with it.

 

     There it stood. The Fusion SA-X. Truly, the single most dangerous being in the galaxy.

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4RJTRn9e-h9RmU1T0VaWUpYelU>

     An X Parasite mimicing a combination of Samus's Power Suit, Samus's Fusion Suit, a half decomposed Samus, and it was part Metroid to boot. Being part Metroid alone made it the single most powerful X Parasite, as Metroids are their only predator. It would be able to absorb other X's powers into the Fusion suit, thus ingraining it into it's DNA. May god have mercy on the galaxy.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be part of a series now! To be continued in SA-X: Fusion.


End file.
